


Canceled Flight

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, dean bearing his soul, dean toying with seth, this was painful i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Roman and Dean have plans to fly to Florida for the break, but so does Seth. When a canceled flight puts the three in the same vicinity, things get a little... heated.





	Canceled Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.
> 
> Also, there might be mistakes, sorry if there are but I wrote this in like two hours while watching a match and fighting off sleep.

****

Dean stood with Roman in line, winter coats on their backs and rolling luggage on the floor at their feet. Both men had their attention turned to their cell phones as they waited in line to board the plane for Florida. It was December and the WWE roster was granted a few days off for the holiday, and while Roman was excited to spend his days off with his wife and daughter, Dean didn’t really have anyone to see during the break. When he mentioned this to Roman, the Samoan had immediately told Dean he would be spending Christmas at the Reigns household (of course, he had cleared it with Galina before doing so, though). 

“I’m so ready to lean back and relax in first class,” Dean grumbled. He ached everywhere, his body ready to drop due to exhaustion.

“I hear ya, man,” Roman replied, “That reclining seat and hot towel is calling my name.”

“Hopefully this impending storm holds off long enough,” Dean commented as he got an alert on his phone, a warning of snow crossing his screen.

“Pst, it fucking better.” As if the gods were intentionally working against them, however, the woman at the gate called to have everyone’s attention.

“Due to the snow storm, the flight has been canceled. We will let you know when circumstance change, please be patient as we work to figure this out,” the woman said and the walked off, avoiding the backlash of all the grumpy passengers.

“Well, fuck me,” Roman growled, “I gotta text G and let her know.”

Dean groaned, “Let’s see if we can’t find a few seats to take up before everyone else does,” he said. Roman nodded and followed Dean out of line and to a nearby section of chairs. There were a few people already seated, none of which Dean or Roman paid any mind to, but maybe they should have. As they settled into their seats, Dean looked up from across from him and let out a scoff, “Great, just what we needed.”

“What?” Roman asked, looking up from his phone to look at Dean, then followed his gaze, “Oh,” he grumbled. His eyes met those of Seth’s who was looking across from him at his former best friends, his eyes slightly wide, yet tired and even sort of sad.

“Come on,” Dean said and moved to get up, but at this point, all the people who had been in line for their canceled flight now sat in the chairs, leaving no spots open for them to move to, “Shit.”

“Just ignore him,” Roman advised. He shot Seth a look before he slouched in his chair a bit and went back to his phone.

“Yeah, yeah just ignore him,” Dean told himself, his eyes still locked with Seth’s who still said nothing. Dean broke the eye contact and followed Roman’s suit, turning his attention back to his phone. For a bit, Dean was content with pushing the image of Seth out his mind, but as he began getting bored with the content on his phone, Seth popped back into his mind. At this point, the idea of Seth was just exhausting, and made him sadder and annoyed with his betrayal than angry, as he had been for a while.

“Don’t think about it,” Roman advised, sensing that Dean was getting restless.

Dean huffed, “I just don’t get it, why can’t I ever escape him?”

“You’re letting him get to you and he hasn’t even said a word,” Roman said, taking his eyes from his phone and throwing Dean a side eye, “Stop letting him get to you.”

“He isn’t getting to me, he-”

“Yes, he is,” Roman interrupted. At this point, he was waiting for Dean Rants About Seth, Dean’s weekly issue of how annoying Seth was and how angry Dean was at him and this, that and the other thing about their former partner. The dirty blonde lunatic always had something new to say about Seth, so Roman just sort of let him rant and tuned him out most times.

Dean turned to look at Roman, “How are you not even slightly frustrated with him sitting right there?” By this point, Seth’s attention was caught and he was listening in, his eyes fixed slightly above his phone as he tuned into their conversation.

“I just don’t see the point in lingering on it, staying mad forever is exhausting, don’t you think?”

Dean scoffed, “I’m not mad, I’m annoyed.”

“When aren’t you annoyed by Seth at this point? You can go an entire day without even being in the same room as him and you’ll find something about him to complain about,” Roman called him out. He brought up the same few points each time they had this conversation.

“Cause he’s insufferable.”

“No, cause you still love him,” Roman pointed out, softer than before. Seth had still heard, though, loud and clear.

Dean reached over and hit Roman’s chest, “I do not, how can you even think that? And who even said I loved him in the first place?”

“You never had to say it, I just know you. Seth may have never seen it, but I did,” Roman told him in a hushed tone.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dean grumbled, but he knew he was lying through his teeth. He vaguely remembered telling Roman one multiple drunk occasions that he loved Seth, both before Seth turned heel and after, so at this point, it was useless arguing.

“Whatever man, deny it all you want but I know the truth, even if he doesn’t and you won’t admit it,” Roman said and turned his attention back to his phone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please,” the same gate woman as before said before those that were on the canceled flight, “It appears that the storm has taken its toll and therefore, there will be no flight to Florida today. It is expected that the storm will clear up sometime later tonight or early tomorrow morning at the latest.” The passenger’s groaned and the woman left, leaving the people to figure out their next move.

“Well, I’m sure there’s plenty of hotels nearby,” Dean said as Roman grumbled about the situation and went to once again text Galina.

“Yeah, I’ll look into getting us a ride,” Roman added after he sent the text.

“Good luck, the roads are apparently pretty bad. Doubt anyone is willing to drive in this,” Seth commented from his seat, “I already looked into it cause I figured this would happen.”

Dean and Roman turned their attention to Seth as he spoke, then after a beat, Dean turned to Roman, “Did you hear something?”

Seth scoffed, “Fine, waste your phone battery and your time just to spite me.”

“Will do,” Dean mumbled as he turned to his phone. There was silence between Roman and Dean as they googled what they were in search for.

“Think he’s right, Dean. Looks like we’re stuck here for the night,” Roman said as he came up with the same conclusion that Seth had already told them they would find.

Dean scoffed, “Fuck,” he said and dropped his phone away from his face, “But we’re moving away from him, I can’t stand being near him much longer.”

“Am I really so bad, Dean?” Seth asked from his seat. Dean flicked his eyes over, his heart panging at the sound of his own name leaving Seth’s mouth. The once two-toned hair that sat atop Seth’s handsome face was now almost completely brown, the bleach blonde almost gone. He looked less like a douche and more like the softie Dean first knew him to be deep down. He looked good, healthy and strong and as handsome as ever. Dean shook his head, attempting to shake the idea of Seth out of his head, but no matter how hard he tried, the man remained a constant thought in his head.

“The worst,” Dean spat out venomously.

Seth put his hand against his chest, “I’m hurt,” he said, faining offense.

“Seth, don’t push it,” Roman warned. Roman had been hurt, pissed even, at Seth and his actions, just like Dean, but he pushed it down and took on match after match in hopes to push those feelings away. After a while, he had been fairly successful, and at this point, he was pretty indifferent to Seth.

“I’m curious, Dean. What makes you madder, the fact that I sold out, or the fact that despite your best efforts, you still love me?” Seth asked as he pushed up out of his chair. By this point, most people that had been sitting near the three men had cleared off, so it was just them and a few straggling people that were in their own little world.

Dean angrily pushed himself up, Roman standing up and putting his hand on Dean’s chest to hold him back, “It makes me the maddest that you still have a face that hasn’t been broken yet,” Dean seethed, getting close to Seth, even despite Roman’s efforts to keep him back.

“Rich, real tough of you Dean. When are you gonna stop being mad at something that happened two years ago?” Seth asked.

“When you drop dead, and I don’t have to see you anymore,” Dean spat.

Seth, who had had a smirk on his face and was slightly leaned towards Dean, leaned back to stand up straight, his face falling at Dean’s words, “Wow, ouch Ambrose.”

Dean was even surprised by his words, and he knew he hadn’t meant it the minute it left his lips. It was harsh even for this situation, and Dean felt his face flush and falter, “I- I’m,” he started. He sighed and walked off quickly, unsure of what he was going to say or do. Maybe now Ro would get off his back about his feelings for Seth, even if Dean hadn’t meant what he said.

Dean slammed the family bathroom door and rushed to the sink, his hands resting on the cold, hard surface, his eyes staring back at his face in the mirror. Even for him, that had been too far and he knew it. Seth had really hurt Dean, everyone knew that, but he wouldn’t wish death on Seth, not ever. He laughed at himself, he knew he’d really be beside himself if he did, no doubt would he be one of the most upset people that cared for Seth.

“Hey,” Dean heard. He whirled around and realized he never locked the door and so there stood Seth.

“I-,” Dean started.

“I know you didn’t mean it. I could see it in your face the minute you realized what you said,” Seth said. He leaned his back against the door as he looked at Dean.

“You’re right, I didn’t. I still hate you, though, don’t think I don’t.”

“You may hate me, but you know you as well as I do that you love me too,” Seth said. Dean felt his anger flare up at Seth’s words, “Just like I love you.”

Dean’s mouth fell open in genuine surprise, “What?”

Seth chuckled, “You were so busy hating me that you didn’t see it. I'm surprised Roman never clued you in, I’m sure he knows. Why do you think I’ve kept my distance? I’d rather you hate me from a distance rather than aggravate the situation. I was hoping that maybe if I backed off, let you do your thing and keep my distance that maybe, someday, we could repair what we had.”

“Pretty bold of you to assume I would want that, feelings for you or not,” Dean replied quickly. He was silent, as we Seth, “Truth be told, I’m not sure we can ever get back to what we had, what we used to be. None of us are the same.”

“I know, but it’s worth a shot. Sentimental, maybe, but it’s a thought that helps me sleep at night,” Seth said softly, no longer looking at Dean but instead at his feet. “Doesn’t mean I don’t still love you.”

“Would you stop saying that? ‘Love’, you throw it around like it means something to me,” Dean seethed, “You think I want your love, think I want to walk around knowing that you feel that way, feel like I do? Don’t you think it hurts me knowing that? That maybe, if we all put this aside that we could be together like I wanted us to be? Think I want that knowledge so I can lay in bed at night and think that maybe, had you not sold out, we could be going on two years of dating? You’re selfish, that’s what you are. Selfish for saying that, selfish for coming after me, selfish for all of it,” Dean ranted.

Seth was silent for what felt like an eternity, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it like that. I just thought, -” he sighed, “I don’t know what I thought. Maybe that telling you would change everything, make it better somehow, but that was obviously stupid of me. You’re right, it was selfish.” Seth turned and went to leave but was stopped when Dean lunged forward and slammed the door shut, then pushed Seth up against the wall.

“You are such a pain in my ass, Rollins,” Dean seethed, his face inches from Seth’s. Seth’s breathing had picked up, at first it was because of the sudden attack, but now it was because of how close his lips were to Dean’s.

“Do something about it,” Seth dared. Dean glared, his breath elevated as well, and then the gap between them was closed in a bruising kiss. “Atta boy,” Seth breathed when Dean pulled back slightly, “There’s that fire I wanted.”

“Shut up,” Dean growled and pressed his lips back to Seth’s, “You just love to hear yourself talk, don’t you?” Dean asked after he broke the kiss again

“Not as much as I’d love to hear you moan,” Seth said between breaths. “What do you say, I’m sure we won’t be missed for another ten minutes or so.”

Dean kissed Seth again, “And give you that satisfaction?” he asked after the kiss, “Never.” He pulled back and gave Seth a once over, smirking at the very obvious boner in Seth’s pants. Dean then pulled open the bathroom door and walked out, feeling a bit more vindicated knowing he had left Seth in such a state. 

“So?” Roman asked as Dean plopped back down, “Did you two christen that bathroom?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, but something tells me that isn’t the last encounter.”

“Why do you say that?” Roman asked.

“Cause I got him right where I want him, and I’m never letting go,”

**Author's Note:**

> I just made it to the deadline. Life is hard and work is killing me, but I made a commitment to my boys and I won't let them (or you guys) down.


End file.
